


Unstoppable

by bansheequeen (queenbanshee)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Banshee Lydia Martin, Episode: s03e23 Insatiable, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenbanshee/pseuds/bansheequeen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's thoughts through the events of Insatiable. Character POV. Extremely spoilery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unstoppable

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf fic(let), I would love feedback, no need to be gentle!

“Allison!” The scream, the _wail_ broke through her with more force than it ever had before. She could _feel_ her best friend’s life gradually leaving her. She didn’t feel Allison’s pain, but Lydia felt her whole entire body shaking as she fell on top of Stiles. Tears were streaming down her face and a sob made her chest and throat clench tightly. 

She couldn’t even hear the whispering anymore. She didn’t care if they were still whispering, she didn’t care about what they were trying to tell her. Allison was _gone_. Her best friend, the only girl she had ever actually trusted one hundred percent, that she knew would be there for her no matter what happened, the one girl Lydia knew would protect her and have her back no matter how much danger they were in, was gone. 

Allison was dead. 

Although Lydia could feel it was over, that her best friend wasn’t in pain anymore, not in any kind of pain, not even the pain of the living, she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She wanted to scream again, she wanted to mourn Allison, but she wasn’t ready to. How could this have happened? How could it have gone so wrong. How could _it_ have taken Allison away from her, from them? She had tried so hard, she had been _so sure_ they had gotten her message. 

Lydia didn’t care if she stayed there in that place with the Nogitsune for days, weeks, months. She didn’t care if they never even came for her. Because she knew. She had known all along that something was going to go wrong. 

When it grabbed her and took her away from the McCall’s, when it shoved her into her car and made her drive away, she could already feel the dread and the anxiety building in the pit of her stomach. At first, she thought Stiles’ life was in danger, she knew he was far from okay, even when it took her, she knew this was far from over. 

But it wasn’t until they were driving away that she was able to tell this wasn’t about Stiles at all. Not then. Not anymore. 

Her hands had been gripping the steering wheel tightly as she heard the thin, metallic sounds of swords. She could feel the darkness she had learned to associate with the Oni, she knew they would be responsible for it. She knew all along that no matter what she did, she was going to have to keep _her_ people away from the Oni. 

At first, she thought they were just going to come for the Nogitsune, that they were finally going to find him and fight him and maybe, maybe they were going to be able to get rid of it without hurting Stiles. Because if there was even the slightest chance that they would hurt Stiles, she was going to interfere. She was going to have to, she wasn’t going to let them hurt him because she _knew_ he was still in there, she had seen him with her own eyes while she was in his head. 

But then she heard another very distinct sound. One that she had learned to relate to her best friend. When Lydia heard the sound of arrows zipping through the air, she knew Allison was involved. Maybe she was going to be the one to take down the Oni. Allison was a hunter, she was strong, the strongest woman Lydia had ever met. And then she heard the wooden bow falling to the floor. 

When she made sense of it all, she lost control of her car momentarily, hitting her tire against the curb and it yelled at her. The thing with Stiles’ face told her to keep going, it told her he wasn’t ready to kill her just yet. And that she better not try anything, or he was going to make things a lot worse for the others. 

So Lydia did her best to pull herself together, all the while formulating a plan. She had to let them know, she had to get her message across, somehow. But she couldn’t scream. Never scream and signal her location to Scott. 

She could hear the others, she had been able to for weeks, since the day she and Scott went to the hospital to see Stiles. Since the day she had been so sure she was going to find him at that Eichen House basement only to find it empty afterward. They were always screaming, telling her things. And maybe, if she told them, they would somehow warn them. Maybe someone would hear. Maybe someone would get her message through. 

So she kept mentally repeating _Don’t find me. Don’t find me. Don’t find me._ Over and over again. 

But that might not be enough. She didn’t want to take any chances. This thing had caused enough damage. She hated it for everything it was doing to Stiles. She refused to look at it and see any part of the guy she had been growing closer and closer to before this whole thing started. The one guy she knew could see her for who she really was, who could see right through her walls and pretenses and who still cared about her. A lot more than she would let herself admit. She missed seeing Stiles’ warm brown eyes staring back at her, so honest and open, it almost hurt. 

And she _hated_ this thing for making him look so hollow. So distant. So lifeless. So empty. So unlike the Stiles she had grown to know and care about. 

She hated it even more for thinking it could get away with this, for thinking it could hurt her best friend. She wasn’t going to let it happen. It might have her now, but it was going to stop with her if she had any say in it. 

As it told her to pull over into an empty parking lot, Lydia knew this was going to be the one chance she got. 

A long time ago, what felt like a lifetime ago, Allison had told her all about how she and Scott were leaving each other secret messages on her car window, so they could meet without the Argents finding out about it. At the time, Lydia thought it was kind of adorable, but didn’t really think much of it. Not when she wasn’t really a romantic herself. 

Today, it might be her best chance at saving her best friend’s life. 

So even as it rounded the car, Lydia blew on the window and traced her fingers against it. Writing down the words she had been chanting in her head. _Don’t find me_. 

But it hadn’t been enough. 

As she laid over Stiles, painful dry sobs breaking through her, Lydia knew it hadn’t been enough. The panic she had felt when she saw the boys, the momentary hope she felt when she watched Scott go toward where she assumed her best friend would be, out in the pavement, she she had heard her bow drop in her warnings. 

None of it had mattered. Allison was gone. 

She was gone and this still wasn’t over. And Lydia had no idea how she was going to go through this, she had no idea how she was going to live the rest of her life without her best friend.


End file.
